


Auf wackligen Beinen

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Episode: Fangschuss, Fix-It, Gen, Leilas POV, Pre-Slash, i guess
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: Was passierte, nachdem Leila in Boernes Wohnung gestürmt kam.Fix-It zur Episode "Fangschuss".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Die Begegnung zwischen Boerne und Leila in "Fangschuss" hat mich etwas unbefriedigt zurückgelassen. Aus meiner Sicht hätten die beiden sich deutlich mehr zu erzählen gehabt und die Beziehung zwischen ihnen hätte ich sehr interessant gefunden. Ich denke, man hätte aus den beiden mehr herausholen können als nur ein paar Nebensätze.
> 
> Dafür habe ich jetzt ein Fix-It geschrieben, das mir sowieso viel besser passt. :D 
> 
> Die Geschichte knüpft direkt an die Szene an, in der Leila bei Boerne klingelt und und anschließend in seine Wohnung läuft (ca. bei 1:05:00). Man sollte die Folge schon kennen, am besten auch die Ausgangsbedingungen für die Szene im Kopf haben. Und ganz besonders wichtig zu wissen: Boerne ist betrunken. Dass ihr mir das beim Lesen ja nicht vergesst! Es ist in der wörtlichen Rede aber auch durch, äh, Stilmittel gekennzeichnet. Alles so gewollt!
> 
> Außerdem ein herzliches Danke wieder an Tjej, die so lieb war, einmal drüberzulesen. <3
> 
> Ach ja, und euch allen frohe Ostern!

* * * 

 

Sie hatte sich keine großartigen Gedanken zu der Wohnung von diesem Boerne gemacht. Wozu auch. Und natürlich hätten Franks Erzählungen irgendwie darauf hindeuten können. Aber hätte sie jemand gefragt, wie sie sich die Inneneinrichtung des Professors vorstellte, hätte ihre Antwort trotz allem bestimmt nicht so ausgesehen.

Die weißen, größtenteils leeren Wände. Die weißen Regale. Die weißen Bilderrahmen, mit irgendwelchen hässlichen Kritzeleien drin. Das weiße Sofa. Die reduzierte Einrichtung. Die völlige Ordnung, als könnte jeden Moment ein Fotograf für den neuen Ikea-Katalog vorbeischauen.

Nein. Irgendwie … nein. Es passte einfach nicht. Dabei konnte sie nicht einmal benennen, was genau es war, das da jetzt nicht passte. Es war einfach so anders als der Professor, der bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mehr so wie ein missglückter Karnevalsversuch ausgesehen hatte. So bunt. Und ein bisschen albern. Nicht, dass sie in der Wohnung jetzt eine Farbenexplosion erwartet hätte, aber das … war jetzt doch etwas sehr clean. So richtig gefallen wollte ihr das ja nicht. Mit Sterilität hatte sie einfach keine guten Erfahrungen gemacht. Egal mit welcher Bedeutungsweise.

Vielleicht war das ja normal, wenn man in der Rechtsmedizin arbeitete. Weil Fühlen da gar nicht angebracht war. Weil das eh nur aufhielt. Vielleicht wurde man dann so einer Art Gefühlswäsche unterzogen, bis irgendwann alle bunten, knalligen Emotionen einfach weiß gewaschen waren, strahlend und glänzend und ohne Spur von Makel. Bis das Glück nicht mehr grün, die Freude nicht mehr gelb, die Liebe nicht mehr rot leuchtete. Nur noch clean. So wie die Arbeit mit den Leichen. So wie die Wohnung. Und offenbar Boernes Leben.

Apropos. Ihr Blick flog zurück zu Boerne, der mittlerweile ins Wohnzimmer getorkelt kam. Er stoppte kurz am Türrahmen, um sich daran abzustützen, dann ging er die letzten paar Schritte und ließ sich auf den Sessel plumpsen. Dabei wäre fast sein Wein übergeschwappt, was Boernes Augen groß werden ließ, aber dann lachte er nur und redete auf den Wein ein. Von wegen, dass der sowas ja nicht dürfe. Nicht in seiner Anwesenheit.

Leila ließ ihren Kopf in die Hände sinken. Scheiße. Der war so dicht. Wobei ihr das ja eigentlich nur recht sein konnte, solange sie nicht die Notfallpflege spielen und sich um seine Kotze kümmern musste. So hatte er sie wenigstens rein gelassen. Im nüchternen Zustand wäre das bestimmt etwas schwieriger geworden. Vor allem, wenn sie daran dachte, was sie bisher so von ihm kennengelernt hatte. Obwohl er anscheinend auch so etwas wie eine weiche Seite besitzen sollte. Zumindest, wenn man Franks Erzählungen Glauben schenken wollte. Denn natürlich hatte sie das Thema nicht so auf sich sitzen lassen. Immerhin schien dieser Boerne Franks einziger, äh, Freund zu sein und das musste ja irgendeinen Grund haben. Der ließ jemanden nicht einfach so in seinem Leben. Nicht einmal, wenn er sein Nachbar war. Dafür war seine Menschenkenntnis auch viel zu gut. Das war eh so eine abnormale Eigenschaft an ihm, das war ihr vorhin mal wieder klar geworden, als sie …

Scheiße. Leila ließ erst ihre Tasche, dann ihre Jacke und anschließend sich selbst aufs Sofa fallen. Ihr Streit, richtig. Den hatte sie in all der Aufregung schon wieder fast vergessen. Dabei war das ja erst der Grund, weshalb sie jetzt hier überhaupt saß. Bei Boerne. In seiner einsamen, aber wenigstens warmen Wohnung. Anders als Frank, der auf der Suche nach ihr offenbar immer noch da draußen durch die Gegend lief.

Sie schämte sich. Tat sie wirklich. Wenn sie wütend war, sagte sie manchmal einfach Dinge, die sie eigentlich gar nicht sagen wollte. Oder schon sagen wollte, aber eigentlich gar nicht meinte. Einfach nur um zu verletzen. Damit der andere nicht sah, wie verletzt sie selber war. Sie konnte das gut. Sie wusste das. Aber stolz war sie darauf ganz sicher nicht.

Sie zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche hervor, um Frank zu schreiben, dass es ihr gut ging und dass sie bei Boerne war, als ihr beim Tippen plötzlich ein Gedanke kam.

Vielleicht war Frank ja auch schon längst wieder zu Hause gewesen und hatte ihr nur nicht öffnen wollen. Weil er nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollte, jetzt, wo sie auch noch weg gelaufen war und nach der Sache mit dem Schlüssel. Eigentlich schätzte sie ihn nicht so ein, aber verübeln könnte sie es ihm nicht.

Sie löschte die Nachricht und steckte ihr Handy wieder in die Tasche.

„Warum sindse eigenlich so ausser Puste, hmm?“ Boerne schaute sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und Leila brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, dass er sie und nicht den Wein meinte. Seine Worte waren gelallt. Das S zog er unnatürlich in die Länge. Es klang schon ein bisschen witzig. Besonders, wenn er so ernst redete wie jetzt. „Und wärn Sie bitte so freundlich, sich wenigstens die Schuhe aussuziehen? Sie beschmutzen mir noch meinen flauschigen, doppelschlaufigen Hochbauschflokati.“

Verdattert schaute Leila zu Boden. _Flauschigen, doppelschlaufigen Hochbauschflokati._ Ahhh ja. Hoffentlich hatte Boerne wirklich nur Wein intus …

Sie tat aber, wie ihr geheißen und antwortete ihm sogar. Na ja. So fast.

„Gegenfrage: Warum sitzen Sie um diese Uhrzeit allein in Ihrer Wohnung rum und betrinken sich mit Wein?“ Am besten schön ablenken. Boerne war so durch, der würde sich morgen wahrscheinlich eh nicht mehr an ihr Gespräch erinnern. Da konnte sie genauso gut was fragen, was sie sowieso interessierte.

Boerne stutzte und schaute sie an. Dann sein Weinglas. Dann wieder sie. „Also wenn ich mich nich verzählt hab, sitzen wir hier zu zweit.“

„Aber ich trink ja nicht mit.“

„'N höchst erstaunlicher Umstand bei Thiel als Vorbild, wenn ich's mal so sagen darf. Aber für solch edlen Tropfen ham Sie vermutlich genauso wenig Sinn.“

„Na ja, dafür drehen Sie ihm das Zeug ja aber auch oft genug an.“

Boerne löste seine Lippen vom Glas und zog stattdessen ein fragendes Gesicht.

„Ach, sowas erzählt er also in meiner Abwesenheit, ja?“

Dann führte er sein Vorhaben fort und nahm doch noch einen Schluck. Leila musterte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Vor allem, dass Sie Bier verabscheuen.“

„Jeder Mensch mit etwas mehr Geschmackssinn als ein Baum tut das.“

„Er sagt aber auch, dass sie das manchmal trotzdem mit ihm trinken.“

„Meine schwächeren Momente.“ Boerne lächelte sie an. Leila wusste nicht so genau warum – um die Ironie zu verdeutlichen oder weil er über seinen eigenen Witz lachen musste – aber sie lächelte zurück. „Was erzählt er denn sonst noch so über mich, der Herr Hauptkommissar, hm?“ Boerne schickte dem Satz noch ein Hicksen hinterher.

Statt sofort zu antworten, betrachtete Leila ihn einen Augenblick schweigend. Überlegte, was sie sagen konnte und was nicht. Der andere sollte schließlich auch nicht den Eindruck bekommen, sie hätten sich den ganzen Abend nur über ihn unterhalten.

„Dass Sie mehr Zeit im Institut als zu Hause verbringen zum Beispiel.“

„Pfff.“ Boerne gluckste albern und sah aus, als würde er dazu noch mehr sagen wollen, tat es aber nicht. Die Tatsache juckte ihn wohl nicht sonderlich. So war das eben. Selbst das strahlendste Weiß wurde nach dem hundertsten Waschen einfach grau und trist.

„Haben Sie gar keine Frau?“ Die Frage war blöd, sie kannte die Antwort längst. Das war so ziemlich das erste gewesen, was sie aus Frank rausgequetscht hatte. Aber irgendwie wollte sie Boernes Antwort darauf hören.

„Und das konnte Thiel Ihn nich beantwortn oder was?“

„Also nein?“

Er wartete mit dem Antworten ein paar Sekunden, in denen er sich noch einmal Wein nachschenkte, was Leila skeptisch beäugte. Dann ließ er seinen Blick ins Nichts schweifen.

„Geschieden. Seit …“ Er schaute auf seine Finger, als wollte er damit nachzählen, gab es aber gleich wieder auf. „Sehr lang schon. Aber's muss Ihn gar nich leid tun. War sowieso mehr sone … Zweckgemeinschaft.“

Leila nickte. Auch, wenn es ihr eh nur so leid tat, wie es jemandem leid tun konnte, der Boerne kaum kannte und seine Ex-Frau erst recht nicht.

„Sind Sie deshalb so allein?“ Die Frage rutschte ihr einfach so raus. Shit. Sie biss sich auf die Zunge, bis es anfing zu kribbeln. Ihr Filter im Gehirn, der eigentlich dafür sorgen sollte, dass sowas nicht einfach an die Außenwelt gelangte, funktionierte manchmal herzlich wenig.

Aber Boerne bekam keinen Tobsuchtsanfall, sondern wedelte nur mit dem Zeigefinger in der Luft herum und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Bin ich ja gar nich. Weil, wissen Sie. Zusammen is man ja weniger allein. Und Thiel und ich, das ja … das ja wie … ne. Deckel und Henkel und so.“

Ach so? Leila horchte auf. „Wie meinen Sie das?“

„Das hatter wieder nich erzählt, was? Hm. Dabei's das doch'n gegenseitiges Ding. Na ja. Dacht ich jedenfalls.“ Boerne lachte resigniert.

„Was jetzt?“

„Ich dachte, wir vertraun uns, wissen Sie. So von Thiel zu Boerne. Ich hab ihm ja auch die Sache mit Kullmann damals erzählt. Ich dachte …“ Er schaute in sein Glas, als würde darin das Ende seines Satzes schwimmen. Aber das war wohl schon längst auf den Grund gesunken und alles, was er da sehen konnte, war höchstens die Spiegelung seines geknickten Selbst. Denn so sah er auf einmal wirklich aus. Geknickt. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben verstand Leila wirklich den Sinn dieser Ausdrucksweise. Hängende Schultern, vornübergebeugt … ganz so, als hätte man ihn einmal in der Mitte durchgebrochen und anschließend halbherzig wieder versucht, ihn zusammenzusetzen.

Sie schwieg. Wissend, dass da noch mehr kommen würde. Und tatsächlich, Boerne trank noch einen Schluck und als hätte er damit die gesunkenen Worte wieder in sich aufgenommen, redete er weiter. Aber es klang nicht mehr so als würde er sich mit ihr unterhalten. Vielmehr ähnelte es einem Monolog.

„Und jetzt kommt da sone junge Frau, die sich als seine Tochter ausgibt und er sagt nich ein Wort. Alles muss ich aus Alberich rauskitzln. Warum hat er denn nichts gesagt? Ich hätt den Vaterschaftstest doch auch machen könn.“

Jetzt schaute er sie wieder ernst an. Also doch mit ihr und nicht mit dem Teppich geredet. Oh, sorry, dem flauschigen, doppelschlaufigen Hochbauschflokati natürlich. Und wer war jetzt eigentlich Alberich?

„Ich … keine Ahnung“, sagte sie, weil es das Einzige war, was ihr dazu einfiel. Irgendwie hatte sie jetzt auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass Boerne plötzlich so emotional wurde und statt seines Mageninhalts irgendwelche Gefühlsduseleien aus seinem Mund kamen. Hatte wohl doch nicht so einwandfrei funktioniert, die Gefühlswäsche.

Boerne kümmerte ihre kaum hilfreiche Erwiderung wenig. Vermutlich hatte er eh nichts anderes erwartet.

„Und was mache ich stattdessen?“, fragte er. Rhetorisch, wie sich herausstellte, als er sich die Antwort direkt selber gab. „Gebe mich mit Frau Freytag dem süßen Alkohol hin, nur um rauszufindn, ob dran is, an ihren Geschäften da, mit den, hier, den Schweizern. Die Freytag, ja. Die's auch nur sone arrogante, durchgeknallte …“ Er wirbelt wild mit der Hand in der Luft rum. „Aber eins muss man ihr lassen, dieses Haarmittel … schaun Sie.“

Er beugte sich vor, um ihr die Haare zu zeigen, wobei er fast seinen Wein verschüttete. Schnell nahm Leila ihm das Glas weg und stellt es auf den Tisch. Dann wollte sie sich doch tatsächlich dem Haar widmen, aber Boerne saß schon wieder so wie vorher.

„Ich dachte, er mag mich.“ Seine Stimme war jetzt kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Hä?“ Irgendwie kam sie jetzt nicht so ganz hinterher. Wer mochte jetzt wen?

„Ich dachte, da wär was. Also was Richtiges. So gemeinsam. Was er auch fühlt. Aber statt _mit_ mir zu reden, redet er offensichtlich lieber _über_ mich.“ Boerne machte ein Geräusch, das wohl sowas wie ein Lachen sein sollte, aber irgendwo im Rachen krepierte. „Aber so is die Liebe, nich? Sie funktioniert nich ohne die Wahrheit.“

Er wollte sich noch Wein nachschenken, aber als er merkte, dass die Flasche leer war, stellte er sie einfach wieder auf den Boden. Eigentlich wäre Leila ja jetzt dankbar dafür gewesen, dass er sich nicht noch mehr die Kante geben konnte, aber in ihrem Kopf drängte sich was ganz anderes in den Vordergrund.

„Liebe?“, fragte sie und schaute Boerne fragend an. Der schaute genauso fragend zurück.

„Liebe?“

„Sie haben gerade Liebe gesagt.“

Der andere blinzelte. „Hab ich das.“

„Sie haben gesagt, die Liebe funktioniert nicht ohne die Wahrheit.“

Boerne wirkte einen Moment lang wie eingefroren. Als müsste er ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, was er vor nicht einmal einer Minute ausgesprochen hatte.

„Ah, hm“, war alles, was er zustande brachte. Und dann: „Ja. Tja. Liebe. Ja, vielleicht. Is ja aber auch egal, nech. Jetz eh alles egal.“

Fast hätte Leila zu lachen begonnen. Egal? Jetzt? Bullshit. Wo sie doch gerade begonnen hatte, zwischen all den ausgewaschenen Gefühlen wieder ein paar Farben zu entdecken, die der Professor zu gut zu verstecken wusste. Vor allem vor Frank.

Ein bisschen absurd war es ja schon. Boerne, der arrogante Professor, mit all den Anzügen und dem Schickimicki-Kram, verliebt in, na ja, Frank eben. Ihren mundfaulen Fast-Vater, dessen Augen bei näherer Betrachtung etwas zu sehr leuchteten, wenn er von seinem Rechtsmediziner sprach. Aber das fiel ihr erst jetzt so richtig auf.

Wie lange das wohl schon so ging?

„Wollen Sie's ihm nicht vielleicht sagen?“

Reden war eigentlich immer die beste Methode. Das hatte sie spätestens seit der Sache mit ihrer Mutter gemerkt. Nicht, dass ihr das immer so leicht fiel … und Frank war ihr jetzt auch nicht gerade wie das Redemonster schlechthin vorgekommen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Boerne. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass der sowas nur im Suff sagte und den ganzen restlichen Tag irgendwelches langweilige Zeug laberte?

„Was?“

„Na. Sie wissen schon. Was Sie denken und fühlen und so.“ Boerne schaute sie entgeistert an, weshalb sie noch ein „Soll ja helfen“ hinterher schob.

„Damit er mir wieder die Tür vor der Nase zuschlägt?“ Er ahmte sehr schwungvoll die entsprechende Bewegung nach. „Nee, nee, nee.“

„Und wenn ich Ihnen jetzt sagen würde, dass er Sie auch mag?“

Boerne schaute auf. „Hat er Ihn das auch erzählt oder was?“

„Vielleicht.“

Natürlich hatte Frank ihr das nicht gesagt. Dafür war er einfach nicht der Typ. Und sie wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Aber trotzdem. Als er von Boerne geredet hat, da ist sowas gewesen, sowas … irgendwas, das sie in dem Moment nicht hatte einordnen können. Aber jetzt, im Nachhinein … ergab das alles zumindest etwas mehr Sinn. Und schlimmer konnte das mit Frank ja jetzt eh nicht mehr werden. Sollte er sie doch hassen, wenn sie hier mal wieder Scheiße baute. Sie konnte es ja eh nie irgendwem recht machen. Warum nicht wenigstens noch einmal versuchen. Für die gute Sache. Quasi.

„Ich finde, Sie sollten mit ihm reden. Sie haben doch selbst gesagt, dass die Liebe nicht ohne die Wahrheit funktioniert.“

„Das doch was völlich anderes.“

„Als wenn. Nur weil Sie Angst vor der Wahrheit haben?“

Boerne atmete einmal tief durch. „Ich hab keine Angst vor der Wahrheit, sondern davor, dass sie mir nich gefallen könnte.“

Leila ließ sich gegen die Sofalehne fallen. „Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt. Sagt jedenfalls meine Mutter immer.“

„Scheint Sie im Leben ja sehr weit voran gebracht zu ham.“ Den Sarkasmus in Boernes Stimme ignorierte Leila geflissentlich.

„Hey, immerhin kommen Sie dadurch jetzt gerade in den Genuss einer kostenlosen Lebensberatung. Na ja, fast kostenlos. Denn wenn das klappt mit euch, dann möchte ich schon auf eurer Hochzeit eingeladen werden, ist klar, oder?“

Sie schauten einander in die Augen und dann … begann Boerne zu lachen. Wirklich. Einfach so. Sie konnte es selbst kaum glauben. Aber seine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben und er lachte.

Leila spielte empört. „Na hören Sie mal. Ich bin da ja quasi sowas wie die Verkupplerin gewesen.“

„Jajaja.“ Boerne stand langsam auf, wobei er etwas wackelig auf den Beinen war. Er konnte das Gleichgewicht aber zum Glück halten. „Noch sind Sie allerhöchstens eine junge Frau, die heut Nacht auf meim Sofa schlafen wird. Deshalb hol ich Ihn jetz eine Decke und dann wird geschlafen. Is nämich schon spät, nech.“

Gesagt, getan. Leila blieb auf dem Sofa sitzen, während sie Boerne im Nebenzimmer nach irgendwas kramen hörte, und wenige Minuten später kam der andere mit dem besagten Bettzeug wieder. Sie stand auf und nahm es ihm ab.

„Danke, den Rest schaff ich selber.“

Boerne nickte nur und war schon fast wieder aus dem Zimmer verschwunden, als er sich im Türrahmen noch einmal umdrehte und sie anschaute.

„Ist noch irgendwas?“

Er lächelte leicht. Anders als bisher. Wohlwollender irgendwie. Und dann sagte er etwas, womit Leila überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte: „Er hat Sie gern, wissen Sie.“

Sie schaute beschämt den Fußboden an. „Ich hab ihm ganz schön viel Ärger gemacht.“

Das war die Wahrheit. Und der andere wusste es. Dabei hatte er von dem Streit vorhin noch gar keine Ahnung.

„Trotzdem.“ Boerne klang sehr entschlossen. „Er mag Sie. Und … so langsam kannich ihn verstehn.“

Ihr wurde es warm unter dem Pullover. Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie lächelte zurück.

„Schlafen Sie gut. Frau Schlumpf.“

Sie grinste. „Sie auch, Herr Professor.“

Dann verließ Boerne endgültig den Raum, während in ihrem Gesicht immerhin noch ein Schmunzeln blieb.

_So langsam kann ich ihn verstehen._

Sie schaute noch einmal zur Tür.

_Ja. Ich ihn auch._

Aber das behielt sie für sich.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leila kann übrigens am nächsten Morgen im Tageslicht erkennen, dass doch nicht alles in Boernes Wohnung weiß ist. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte :)


End file.
